Archery release aids are used to hold a bowstring in the drawn position. The known release aids attach to the bowstring and pull the bowstring to the drawn position. The user activates the release aid, either by activating a trigger or by jerking the release, to cause the bowstring to slide off of the release aid's hook, thereby allowing the bowstring to fire an arrow.
There are known release aids that include a release case, a hook and one or more linkage components coupled to the hook. Some of the known release aids have triggers coupled to the linkage components, and some of the known release aids have finger extensions with some level of adjustability. All of the known release aids, however, have problems and deficiencies with respect to force transmission efficiency, reliability, ergonomics, adjustability, repeatability, ease of operation or release responsiveness. Consequently, archers can encounter a loss in desired settings, misfires, impairment of shooting performance, muscle fatigue, pain and reduced shooting accuracy.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the known archery release aids.